


If Running Your Mouth Were An Art, You Would Take First Prize

by GingerPuddin_Jerome



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jerome, Faceless Jerome, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerPuddin_Jerome/pseuds/GingerPuddin_Jerome
Summary: This is my first fanfic! I felt it was fitting to be a Gorleska work! This is my idea of what really happened when Detective Gordon escorted Jerome to Arkham after the events of season 3 episode 14! :)))





	If Running Your Mouth Were An Art, You Would Take First Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I am RainbowSpouses on Tumblr! I originally posted this there on March 30th. :))

Jerome lays on the floor staring up at the ceiling in a mess of giggles. He has to give it to the Wayne kid, he really kicked his ass just now. Jerome is confident enough to give credit where credit is due.

  
He notices something shiny out of the corner of his eye. He glances over to see a shard of glass, the same shard of glass Bruce was about to use on him earlier. Jerome only wishes he had. Jerome doesn’t want to die, of course not, that is dull. No, but that would have been a small sacrifice to break the billionaire prince of Gotham down. He would have been free. He would have known the thrill of the kill. Sadly, the boy has morals and ethics…whatever you want to call it. Jerome simply calls it weakness and boring.

  
Back to the task at hand, Jerome heaves himself up with a groan. He takes notice of his face in one of the mirrors…this is not how he pictured his night going, but the night is still young. There is still a young Bruce Wayne running around this carnival just waiting to be caught and picked apart. Jerome likes the idea of a chase, always has. Stalking and hunting down his prey before pouncing and ravishing it, the idea sends shivers down his spine.

  
He’s ready to satisfy this carnal need as he bends down and picks up the shard with a crazed look in his eye. No more games. Jerome has already put on a rock star level performance, if he does say so himself, a spectacle if you will.

The night has been filled with bloodshed and whimsical enjoyment, but now it is time for Jerome to put an end to Gotham’s favorite boy. After tonight, Jerome will take the reigns…he will rule this miserable city.

  
He exits the maze of mirrors in search of little Brucie. He lets out a pleased sigh when he spots him. His back is turned, he’s having a special moment with his butler. The same butler that should have been dead, but you know how the age old saying goes…‘if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself’

  
Jerome groans as he advances towards Bruce, attempting to hold his face up in the process.  
He hears Jim shout, alerting the Wayne kid of Jerome’s impending plans before receiving a blow to the face by the detective.

Jerome’s face is loosened more as he attempts to get the upper hand on Gordon, bringing the shard up. Jim averts the attack, swinging at his face again. This time striking him hard enough that Jerome spins with the force, his face flying off into a nearby puddle. Jerome glares at him.

  
“Ow!”

  
His dramatics come into play as he falls to the ground on his back; laughing at the situation as the three look on at him with frightened expressions.

  
The next thing Jerome knows, he is cuffed as Jim walks him to an awaiting police car. He puts his hand on the top of Jerome’s head, lowering him into the back seat before turning to Harvey.

  
“I’ll take Valeska back to Arkham. It shouldn’t take me no more than fifteen minutes. I’ll meet you back at the precinct.”

  
Harvey hands him the evidence bag with Jerome’s face. He chances a look at Jerome in the backseat because he is being oddly quiet. Jerome seems to be in a trance, staring straight out of the window. Harvey can’t resist.

  
“What’s the matter, Valeska? Cat finally got your tongue.”

  
He looks back to Jim.

  
“I’ll let Arkham know that you’re on your way and inform them who you are coming with so they know to have extra enforcement ready.”

  
Jim gives him a soft smile, placing his hand on his shoulder before circling the car. He enters the vehicle and looks at Jerome through the rear view mirror. He sighs; putting the car in drive as he heads to Arkham.

  
Jerome’s attention is pulled to Jim. He watches as his fingers grip the steering wheel tightly. Jerome has always had a little thing for Detective Gordon from the moment he met him; the night his mother’s body was found. Jim needs to loosen up, he needs excitement in his life.  
Especially after the conversation Jerome had with Lee yesterday; seems like Jim’s life has gone up in smokes since he died. Become a shamble of misery and devastation. Jerome could fix that. Jerome wouldn’t call it a schoolgirl infatuation, more so leaning towards the idea of making good old Jimbo throw his morals out the window.

  
He’s not going to lie; before he died, he had wondered what it would be like to have detective Gordon…to be ruined by him. He’s found himself a little too hot and bothered by it some nights when boredom struck and he had nothing else to do at Galavan’s. Yeah! He would stroke one out a few times, fantasies of Jim running through his mind. Sue him! He’s only human.  
Jerome is pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Jim’s voice.

  
“Are you alright back there, Valeska?"

  
Jerome grins.

  
“Oh, I’m just peachy. Hmm. Why do you care so much? Ya know, Jimbo? You could have killed me back there. I’m curious. Why didn’t you?”

  
Jim swallows as he stares at him through the rear view mirror, not even daring to chance a glance behind his shoulder at the ginger teen.

  
“Because you didn’t have to die tonight. Don’t get too cocky.”

  
Jerome giggles.

  
“Oh, but I will. I’m going to let you in on a little secret.”

  
Jim’s eyes instantly meet his in confusion.

  
“Since coming back from the dead, I figure ‘What do I have to lose? Let’s throw caution to the wind!’ I’ve always wondered something.”

  
He fixes Jim with a stare, attempting to patiently await his response. Jim cocks a brow.

  
“What are you on about, Valeska?"

  
“Oh, you know…I’ve just always wondered what it would be like to be fucked by you.”

  
Jim chokes on air, swallowing thickly as he glares at Jerome. A mischievous glint is in Jerome’s eyes, a smile plastered on his face.

  
“I know you’ve thought about it too.”

  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You know, if running your mouth were an art, you would take first prize.“

  
“Oh, but I do. Thank you! It’s always nice to be appreciated. Anyway, back to our important conversation. You’ve fantasized about it as well, just as much as I have…if not more. I can see it in your eyes. I can tell by the reaction you are giving me. You have thought about fucking me and you know it. Just admit it.”

  
“If I were you, I would shut it.”

  
“Make me”

  
Jim groans, his grip on the steering wheel causes his fingers to turn white, something Jerome definitely takes notice of. He snickers.

  
“How about instead of taking me to Arkham, you take me to your place and have your way with me? Oh my, the fun we would have.”

  
Jim bites back at him.

  
“Shut up.”

  
Jerome’s tongue hits the roof of his mouth.

  
“I’ve never been fucked in the ass before. You would be my first. Something tells me I would be your first experience with a man as well.”

  
Jerome shifts in his seat and leans forward.

  
“I think that is what makes you skeptical. The thought of it makes you nervous.”

  
Jerome’s voice becomes a hissing whisper, raspy notes escaping his lips.

  
“If you wanted, I could pretend to be Lee. If that’s what it will take to get you going.”

  
He leans back in his seat with a smirk as Jim hits the breaks. His breathing is heavy as he glares at Jerome. The look on his face only makes Jim want to ravish him more. Jerome is so used to being in control, it’s about time someone puts him in his place. Jim puts his foot back on the gas and doesn’t mistake the crestfallen look that takes over Jerome’s features when he does it. He watches as Jerome’s head drops. He kind of feels a pang in his chest at the action. He didn’t mean to upset the boy.

Jerome actually thought he had him, he honestly thought Jim was actually going to fuck him, but obviously he was wrong. Maybe he was wrong about the whole situation, maybe Jim actually doesn’t want to screw Jerome. Jerome is once again pulled from his distracted thoughts when he feels Jim come to another stop.  
Jerome knows there is no way they are already at Arkham. He raises his head in confusion to pitch blackness, only one street light shines through. That’s when he realizes they are parked in an alleyway. The sudden realization sparks Jerome’s interest as he chances a glance up at Jim. Jim is looking at him through the rear view mirror, it’s a look Jerome can’t place, one he has never seen before.

  
In an instant, Jim exits the vehicle and opens the back door, crawling in beside Jerome.

  
Jerome only has time to briefly catch a glimpse of Jim before he is roughly being yanked on to his knees facing away from Jim.

  
“If you won’t shut up on your own, then I’ll make you shut up.”

  
Jerome is forcefully shoved face first down into the seat

  
“Ow. I don’t fucking have a face over here.”

  
Jim growls at him as he yanks Jerome’s pants and boxers down to his ankles, laying a harsh smack to his right cheek. Jerome groans as Jim’s hand strikes his soft flesh.

  
“Oh, fuck.”

  
Suddenly, Jerome moans out…long and breathy…as Jim inserts two fingers into his puckered hole. Jerome can feel his body heating up, a blush creeping up on his neck. Jerome is wiggling around and whimpering as Jim fucks him languidly with his fingers. Another harsh smack lands on Jerome’s backside as he mewls from the contact.

  
“Be still or you won’t get my cock.”

  
Neither one of them has time to process where this side of Jerome and Jim is coming from. It’s almost like they have switched personalities. Jerome purrs as he speaks.

  
“I can’t help it. Feels good.”

  
Jim retracts his fingers, he feels he has opened him up enough; he wants this to hurt for Jerome but he doesn’t want to tear him apart. Jerome pouts and whines at the loss as Jim grabs a hold of Jerome’s hip and pulls him into position.

  
Jerome is already a mess of whimpers and incoherency; Jim has barely even done anything. He hears Jim’s zipper, moaning out at the sound.  
He feels Jim lean over his body, whispering seductively in his ear.

  
“Are you going to be good for daddy and take his cock?”

  
Jerome nods enthusiastically.

  
“Yes! Yes! Give it to me. I’ll fucking take it all, daddy! I need…”

  
Jerome’s words blend into a yelp as Jim slams into him in one swift motion, fully sheathing into Jerome. Jim decides to remain still for the time being at the rigidity of Jerome’s body. He massages circles into Jerome’s lower back, attempting to will away the tension. He doesn’t want to lose his edge, but he feels guilt wash over him. Maybe he went just a little too far. To his surprise, Jerome starts wiggling his hips.

  
Jim looks down at him and he is quite the sight; there is a beautiful flush on his neck, his hair is sweaty, he’s face down into the leather seat looking back at Jim with his mouth agape, tiny breathless moans are falling from his lips. Jerome’s cuffed hands are laying perfectly behind his back, his fingers are moving almost as though he is attempting to reach back for Jim. A whine escapes his lips as he continues to circle his hips.

  
“Jimbo! Are you going to fuck me or not? Come on daddy!”

  
Jim growls; his hand grabbing Jerome’s hip as he pulls out and slams back in. He experimentally does that a few times, making sure Jerome can take it. When Jerome’s moans pick up each time he slams back into his ass, Jim decides he can finally take it. He sets a punishing pace; fucking harshly into Jerome.

  
Jerome is preening like a kitten below him and fuck if it’s not the most gorgeous thing Jim has ever seen or heard then he would be a fucking liar because Jesus Christ this is hot.

  
He leans perfectly over Jerome’s back as he continues his deliberate pace. He bites the shell of his ear before whispering praises in his ear.

  
“You’re being such a good boy, Jerome. Taking daddy’s cock so well. Daddy loves fucking you.”

  
Jerome lets out a harsh whine, he is so flustered.

  
“Fuck, daddy! Fuck!”

  
“That’s it! Tell daddy how good it feels. Tell daddy how good he is making you feel.”

  
“S-so good. D-daddy! So fuck-oh-fucking good.”

  
Jim knows he needs to make this fast. He leans back on his knees, one hand gripping tightly into Jerome’s hip, the other grabs onto Jerome’s hair. He pulls him backwards…a groan escapes Jerome’s mouth at the feeling of his hair being pulled before his back hits his chest. Jim’s hand moves from his hair to Jerome’s throat, wrapping tightly around to keep Jerome steady considering he is still cuffed and incapable of doing that on his own. But, by the way Jerome is taking this, Jim knows that he wouldn’t be able to steady himself even if he was free. He’s already putty in Jim’s hands.

  
Jerome has tears building up in his eyes, this new angle sends explosive sparks through his body. He takes advantage of the fact that Jim now has him leveled as he moves his hips back against Jim. Jim can feel how close Jerome is, just the dirtiness of the situation has Jim close. Jim moves his hand from Jerome’s hip and curls it around his throbbing dick. He strokes Jerome as his thrusts pick up, running his thumb along Jerome’s swollen leaking tip.

  
“Are you going to be good and cum for daddy? I want to hear you Jerome.”

  
He bites down on Jerome’s shoulder, digging his thumb into Jerome’s slit as Jerome cums with a shout and whine. The feeling of Jerome’s ring of muscles tightening around his cock in a death grip has him cumming into the boy. He continues to thrust as he strokes Jerome through their orgasms. He releases his hold on Jerome’s throat, he slumps forward as Jim thrusts a couple more times into him. Jerome is breathing hard, puffing out harsh pants in an attempt to steady his breathing. Jim slowly pulls out of his hole causing Jerome to groan at the loss. Jim tucks himself away and zips himself up before helping Jerome get dressed. He pulls Jerome back into his seating position as they both lean back into the seats processing what just happened as they come down from their high.

  
Jerome looks over at Jim.

  
“Wow! Who fucking knew that behind that innocent exterior lived a caged animal ready to pounce?”

  
Jim gives him a glare as Jerome continues.

  
“If my hands weren’t cuffed, I would raise one because…ME! I said that! I fucking knew! I knew you wanted to fuck me.”

  
Jim lets out an exasperated sigh

  
“You know? I liked it better when all you could do was whine.”

  
He exits the vehicle as Jerome watches him with a smirk. He gets back in the driver side, looking at Jerome in the rear view mirror.

  
“You know you talk way too much.”

  
He puts the car in reverse, backing out of the alley and trekking forward to Arkham Asylum. When they finally arrive, Jim opens Jerome’s side of the car, pulling him up from the seat.

  
“Ouch! Jimbo watch it! In case you didn’t know, I was just fucked in the ass…”

  
He snorts at Jim.

  
“…you need to be more gentle pulling me out of here.”

  
Jim scoffs as he opens the passenger side to retrieve the evidence bag. He walks them to the main entrance.

  
They’re buzzed in by the lady at the check in desk. Jim’s hand is on Jerome’s upper arm as he escorts him through the doors. The woman takes notice that both of them have mussed hair, but what really gets her suspicions up is the fact that Jerome has a limp. She lets the thought pass, not thinking too much about it as she addresses Detective Gordon when they move in front of her desk.

  
“We were beginning to get worried detective. We assumed that we somehow misunderstood and got your ETA confused.”

  
Jerome snickers as he glances at Jim. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to gloat.

  
“Oh, ya know? Jimbo and I were a little tied up. Detective Gordon had to teach someone a lesson. All they know how to do is run their mouth. Jimbo needed to shut them up for once, isn’t that right?“

  
He bursts into laughter as Jim audibly groans. The woman fixes them with a look but before she says anything, Jim hears a buzzer to his left, much to his relief. He glances over to see two guards walking through the doors to take Jerome off his hands.

  
Jim gives one of the guards the evidence bag containing Jerome’s face as the other guard grabs Jerome’s upper arm. Jim gives the woman a nervous smile as he turns to exit, waiting for her to buzz him out. He should have known leaving someone like Jerome Valeska behind would not be this easy or this silent.

  
“Detective Gordon.”

  
Jim stops in his tracks, feeling tension in his shoulders.

  
“I really enjoyed our ride together. Hopefully, you’ll take me for another one real soon. I promise I’ll work on my shit-talking…Try not to talk to much.”

  
Jim huffs out a sigh. He can feel the woman fixating him with a look, turning to see her brow cocked and a knowing smirk on her face. Jim has a blush creeping up on his skin, not only at Jerome’s words but at the look on this woman’s face. She knew something was up with those two when they walked in; having her suspicions confirmed is the cherry on top of an uneventful night. Jim looks at her expectantly.

  
She lets a quick laugh escape her lips as she presses the buzzer to let Gordon leave. Jim’s hand pushes against the door, feeling the cool rush of air engulf his heated skin. He’s not even half way out the door when he hears that velvety smooth voice from behind.

  
“Ya know, Jimbo? I’m allowed visitors. How does three o'clock tomorrow sound? We all know I’ll be here bored out of my mind. I could do with some fun.“

  
Jim groans out, stopping momentarily to take a breather before exiting to the sound of Jerome’s hysterical fit of laughter. Jim and Jerome both know that he will be here at three o'clock on the dot tomorrow ready to fuck the ever loving shit out of the boy. What can Jim say? The maniacal ginger teen is irresistibly charming.


End file.
